The Story of Us
by labellaleigh
Summary: Story of two friends. Story of the jock and the nerd. Story about going against the odds. Story of love. Each chapter 50-500 words. Rated M for adult stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Age 10

**Age 10**

"Marry me."

"No."

"Marry me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we're ten."

"So?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason."

"Well it is for me."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?"

"Edward!"

"Just kidding!"

"Yeah right."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still my best friend?"

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2: Age 13

**Age 13**

"Did you make it?"

"No, didn't even go."

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid."

"So spending more time together is stupid?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well you might as well have."

"I just don't want to be a cheerleader okay?"

"So how are we supposed to spend our time together when I'm in football practice?"

"I'll come hang out and watch. I'll bring my book."

"Sounds boring."

"Only you'd think it's boring Edward."

"Well, as long as your dad doesn't mind, my mom can drop you off at home after practice."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay I make other friends, right?"

"Of course. Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Just don't forget about me, okay?"

"Never Bella, never."


	3. Chapter 3: Age 14

**Age 14**

"I heard that Katie Lewis likes you."

"Who?"

"You know, blond skinny girl in our Algebra class?"

"Oh, cool."

"So do you like her?"

"No! I don't even know her!"

"Do you like someone?"

"…"

"It's a simple question."

"Yes."

"Really? Who?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Fine!"

"Bella?"

"…"

"Are you mad at me?"

"…"

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you, you know, like someone?"

"Maybe."

"Oh."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not mad at you."

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4: Age 15

**AGE 15**

"So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"You know!"

"No Bella, I do not."

"Oh come on Edward, stop playing dumb with me."

"Then ask your question."

"Did you kiss Tanya under the bleachers?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"You know… around."

"So you believe what others say?"

"No."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I wanted to hear the truth… from you."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I didn't kiss Tanya under the bleachers."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're weird, you know that?"

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Would you ever…"

"Would I ever what?"

"Never mind."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'd never lie to you, right?"

"I know."

"Good."


	5. Chapter 5: Age 16 Part 1

**Age 16 – 1.2**

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I wouldn't find out?"

"Edward, I'm not following you."

"Oh please, I didn't think you would be one to lie."

"Edward would you just spit it out?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"What everyone is saying…"

"Oh so you believe what others tell you? Nice one Edward."

"Look, just tell me you're not going to the formal with Jake."

"…"

"I can't believe you!"

"Edward…"

"After everything we've been through…"

"Edward,"

"You know, Jessica's right. I knew you were hiding things from me."

"Edward!"

"What!"

"Will you just listen to me for a minute?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your friend!"

"Some friend you've been. You don't even come to my games anymore. Is it because of _him?"_

"Fine, you don't want to listen? Screw you!"

"Bella,"

"It hasn't been easy for me you know! I can't be your shadow forever. Just go back to your _friends._"

"Bel-"

"And if you were wondering why I didn't tell you, then fine! I'll tell you why. I've been having trouble with Biology and Jake offered to help, in exchange that I go to the formal with him."

"Bella,"

"I didn't want to until I found out that you were taking Jessica of all people. You know the one who _hates_ me? Who's made my life a living hell here?"

"Bella, I had no idea-"

"Save it."

"Bella?"

"What!"

"…"

"Bye Edward."

"_Shit._"


	6. Chapter 6: Age 16 part 2

**Age 16 2.2**

"This seat taken?"

"…"

"Would it be alright if I join you?"

"…"

"Come on Bella, you can't ignore me forever."

"I've done well so far."

"Ha! You noticed me."

"Whatever."

"What are you reading?"

"Harry Potter."

"Oh."

"What did you want Edward?"

"Truce?"

"I see."

"Bella, this is getting kind of ridiculous."

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward."

"It's just been weeks since you called me. And you won't answer any of my phone calls."

"I had nothing to say."

"Bella?"

"What."

"I broke it off with Jessica."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she wasn't worth ruining us."

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm not going to the formal with Jake."

"Oh, why not?"

"He wasn't worth it."

"So since I'm not going with Jessica and you're not going with Jake…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you, I mean… would you like to go, to the formal, with me?"

"You want to take me. To the dance? "

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I would rather go with my best friend. I mean, we are still friends, right?"

"Yes Edward, you're still my friend."

"Good."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be happy to go the formal with you."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7: Age 17

**Age 17**

"You know, one day my dad is going to catch you in here."

"I'm not worried, your dad loves me."

"Yeah, but that was before you started to date his only daughter."

"True, but I think he still likes me."

"That confident?"

"Always am baby."

"Remind me why i'm dating you?"

"Because you think I'm hot."

"Yeah, whatever Edward."

"And you think I'm smart."

"Ha, only if I helped you."

"You think I'm sexy."

"Edward, behave…"

"And I can do this…"

"Oh my god! Edward, stop!"

"You love it."

"Perve."

"And what about here…"

"Stop that, it tickles!"

"That's the point, Bella."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do silly girl."

"No… I mean…"

"What?"

"Are you in love with me?"

"Oh."

"Never mind, just forget I asked."

"Bella?"

"…"

"Look at me, love. Don't hide from me."

"Ok..."

"I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes, silly girl, I always have."

"Edward?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8: Age 18

**Age 18**

"Baby, please open the door."

"…"

"Please, let's just talk about this."

"…"

"God, you know how much I hate it when you cry."

"..."

"Was that a wail?"

"_Sh-shut upp!"_

"Bella, you're going to wake up your dad. Now please let me in?"

"…"

"I brought you something."

"…_what?"_

"It's your favorite."

"_Coldstone Icecream?"_

"Yes baby."

"_The one with the sprinkles?"_

"Yup. The one with the sprinkles."

"_And peanut butter?"_

"And peanut butter."

"_And the oreos?"_

"Better open the door baby or else it's going to start melting."

"…"

"There's my girl."

"This doesn't make it better you know."

"I know baby, I know."

"Why aren't you at home packing?"

"I needed to see you, you didn't even let me finish."

"What is there to talk about? You're leaving."

"No silly girl, now if you hadn't of stormed off you would have known I wasn't going."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said Bella. But I'm not leaving, The thought of leaving was never even an option."

"But what about football?"

"I can play anywhere; it wasn't my only option baby."

"What's better than Notre Dame?"

"The question is, what does it not have that I need the most?"

"What?"

"You, it doesn't have you. I'm not giving you up baby."

"Oh Edward…"

"Careful baby, that icecream is fucking cold."

"So you're not leaving?"

"No silly girl."

"I feel like the biggest bitch."

"You're not a bitch baby."

"Oh God, I feel horrible now. I am so sorry baby. Especially about the soda."

"There's nothing to forgive, love. And it was partially my fault, I should have opened up the conversation better than I did."

"You're not mad about the spaghetti either?"

"Of course not baby, although I think I have noodles in my pants."

"I'm such a terrible girlfriend."

"Actually, you're perfect."

"You're just saying that."

"Remember what I told you baby? I would never lie to you."

"I know, I'm so stupid."

"No, you're my Bella."


	9. Chapter 9: Age 19

**Age 19**

"Your dad looks like he wants to kill me."

"What? No he doesn't. You're just paranoid."

"Bella, I think he knows…"

"Oh stop it Edward, my dad sleeps like the dead."

"He's probably already planning ways to kill me."

"If he wanted to kill you, he wouldn't just be looking at you."

"But what if…"

"Edward, if my father wanted to kill you he wouldn't be sending warning looks to you."

"So you do think he-"

"I'm just saying he wouldn't let you know. He would have done it when you least expect it."

"What if that is exactly what he wants me to think?"

"Just shut up and drive Edward. The sooner we are back at the school, the better."

"Damn right."

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I was able to do a little shopping with Rose today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, just a little place called La Perla."

"_Fuck."_


	10. Chapter 10: Age 20

**Age 20**

"Again?"

"Love, you know how much I need this."

"I know you do but does it have to be with her?"

"She's just my lab partner Bella. You know if I could change partners I would have done so a long time ago."

"I still don't trust her."

"You will please stop this! You know that if I don't pass this class then I am on academic probation for the rest of the season or possibly kicked off."

"…I'm sorry."

"Oh baby, please don't cry. I'm sorry I snapped."

"No it's okay. It's just Lauren gets under my skin. She takes you away almost every night and I'm just worried that…"

"Worried about what?"

"Nothing. Just forget I said something."

"I don't know what has gotten into you baby. You're never like this. Do you think I'm going to leave you for Lauren?"

"… Maybe…"

"Well that's just dumb. We've been dating for three years and I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of us."

"You're right, I can't believe I became one of those jealously types."

"You know, you can be really cute when you're jealous."

"Oh, stop it."

"Even sexier when you get angry…"

"Uh, don't you need to get to the library? You know… study?"

"And your point is…"

"Oh, that feels good."

"I can be a few minutes late. Maybe even an hour."

"Edward, please don't tease."

"Oh trust me baby, I'm not teasing. And what is this you're…"

"It's new… _fuck,_ it's a matching set."

"Christ, yeah I'm not showing up tonight."

"Oh no baby, you're going to that library and I want to make sure you look freshly _fucked._"

"God you're a little vixen."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Just fuck me already."

"_Oh_ _fuck, _yes ma'am."

.

.

.

.

.

.

***blushes***


	11. Chapter 11: Age 21

**Age 21**

"Ouch! Holy fucking shit!"

"Oh stop being such a baby."

"That hurt!"

"Well then you shouldn't have gotten into that fight!"

"He started it!"

"And you didn't have to try to finish it!"

"He fucking grabbed you."

"Edward, we were at a bar! It happens! You can't go all Hulk on any guy that touches me."

"You didn't see the way he looked at you Bella…"

"If I needed rescuing, I would have asked for it. This wasn't how your birthday was supposed to go."

"Look, I apologize for getting in that fight but I won't stand for anyone to disrespect you like that."

"You didn't seem to have a problem when girls accidently ran into you and giggled like banshees."

"That was different, they weren't…"

"Oh please! They so were!"

"And why didn't you say or do anything?"

"Because I know that you love me and I trust you. Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do- Ouch! Stop poking me there goddammit! It's the drunken guys I don't trust."

"You know, this sounds awfully familiar… remember last year when Lauren was your lab partner? And you told me I had nothing to worry about?"

"And I was right! I told you Lauren didn't want anything to do with me. In fact, I seem to remember when we ran into her and her _girlfriend_."

"The point is, is that I should have trust you more then. And all I'm asking for is for you to trust me. If I had thought that guy was bothering me, I would have told you straight off."

"Still pissed me off."

"I know sweetie."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you wear that fucking dress?"

"Because it was part of your birthday present."

"Well for future reference, you are never allowed out in that again. Especially when I'm not around to save you from grabby hands that are not my own."

"Hey Edward?"

"Wh-ouch! What?"

"This dress is the _only_ thing I wore out tonight."

"…"

"Baby?"

"Screw the cut."

"Wh-Edward! Put me down!"

"Oh hell no, I want to open up my present now."


	12. Chapter 12: Age 22

**Age 22**

"Please, baby talk to me."

"…"

"It's been days since I've heard from you Edward; I'm getting worried."

"…"

"Alright, I'm coming in."

"_Go away, Bella."_

"Oh so now you speak?"

"…"

"Edward, I know you're still- holy shit! My God it's a pigsty. What's that smell?"

"I said, go the fuck away."

"Now that is where you're wrong. You told me to just go away. Not to go _the fuck_ away."

"…"

"Not funny?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about you Edward. It's been a week since you've been out of the hospital and no one has seen or heard from you since."

"Maybe I didn't want to talk to anybody."

"Oh just cut the bullshit Edward. Your family might see through it but not me. I see exactly what is going on."

"…"

"And you know I'm right. Your still young Edward, your knee will heal and you'll get back in the game."

"… And if I don't?"

"Well… if you don't then you'll just have to do something else."

"Ha! Yeah, right. What else is there for me to do? I'm pretty much flunking out and without football I'm nothing."

"You're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're wrong. You're not just football, baby. You have so much more going for you that I can't believe you don't see it yourself."

"You're just saying that. Pretty sure you'll see it yourself and move on from me."

"How can you say that?"

"…"

"So you really do believe that if you don't play football anymore that I would just leave you?"

"…"

"Wow… that's just nice. You obviously don't know me after all. Who was it that stood by your side before you found football? I know damn well that Newton and those jerkoffs didn't even acknowledge you until you scored that winning touchdown. I was your best friend way before then and stayed by your side. What makes you think that I wouldn't do the same after football? You know what? Enjoy your fucking pity party Edward. I'm done."

"Bell- no-"

"And you know what hurt the most? You wouldn't even come to me about this and treating me like everyone else. We were supposed to be there for one another no matter what. And you think I would throw everything we have over a stupid sport?"

"No! That's not…"

"Then explain it to me! Talk to me!"

"I don't want you to be fucking disappointed in me okay! What if I can't do anything else? How else am I supposed to take care of you? I'll just be free-loading off you until I can figure something else out and I don't want that for you!"

"How about what I want, huh?"

"What? What is it that you want?"

"For you to actually have faith in us and believe we will make it through this! The doctors said you can easily recover and have full use of your knee."

"…"

"And I want you to trust me. Trust that I would do anything for you. That I would _never_ leave you behind no matter what! We are supposed to be in this together and dammit I'm going to fight for this. Don't give up on me already."

"…"

"Edward? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Bella…"

"Edward? What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself! Get up!"

"…"

"Oh my god…"

"Bella? Shit… this wasn't what I had planned… I wanted to take you out somewhere nice…"

"…"

"I had this for months, just waiting for the right time…. I had it planned for that night before the accident."

"Edward…"

"No, no let me do this. Bella, I knew I have loved you the moment I saw you on that playground sixteen years ago. You became my best friend, my confidant, and after that damn formal, my lover. I remember how beautiful you looked that night and I knew, I knew I wanted you to be a part of me forever. I remember asking you at ten and you turned me down. And I pray to God you have changed you mind since then…"

"…"

"Marry me, Bella. "

"…"


	13. Chapter 13: Age 23

**Age 23**

"Kill me, now."

"What's wrong, love?"

"Alice."

"Is she hounding you again about the wedding?

"I had no idea there are so many colors of pink."

"That bad, huh?"

"You know what I've been thinking?"

"What?"

"Vegas."

"Vegas?"

"Yeah, how about we get in the car and drive to Vegas? Tonight."

"And what would we be doing in Vegas? Gambling?"

"No… well… maybe a little, but get married."

"You want to elope?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know Bella… don't you want to celebrate with your friends and family?"

"Right now they are all driving me up the wall. I just wanted a simple wedding. Just you and me on the beach with our closest friends and family."

"You really want to elope? You don't want to wear the white dress, have your father walk you down the aisle?"

"…"

"Hey, whatever you want to do. I'll go pack a bag and we'll be there by nightfall. I just don't want to see you so stressed out over something that is supposed make you happy."

"You would really do that?"

"Yes. Don't you know Bella? I'd do anything for you, even if that means Elvis ends up marrying us. I just want you happy."

"…"

"Baby? Why are you crying?"

"Because you're just so damn perfect."

"Oh sweetie, we both know that is just not true. Now tell me what's really going on. This isn't about the wedding, isn't it? You've been in tears the past week now. Are you still not over that flu? You look flushed."

"No… it's not the flu."

"Then what is it, love?"

"I'm late…"

"Late for what?"

"No… I mean… I'm _late."_

"I still don't follow…"

"Jesus fucking Christ, it means I'm fucking pregnant!"

"…"

"Edward?"

"…"


	14. Chapter 14: Age 24 8 months later

Age 24 (8 months later…)

"Love? We need to get going!"

"…"

"Bella, I'm sure you look fine but I cannot be late for this."

"Edward..."

"Come on! We can talk when we get into the car."

"Edward…"

"Have you seen my keys?"

"Edward…"

"I can't fucking believe it. We are going to be late."

"Edward!"

"What! What Bella? Can we just find the fucking keys and get the hell out of here?"

"My water… it just broke."

"…"

"Oh don't you dare freak out now. The keys are in your fucking hands and I need to get to the hospital now. My bag is by the door and the doctor is on my speed dial. Now let's go!"

"_Shit…_Yes, love."


	15. Announcement  Please Read

Hey everyone, sorry this isn't a chapter. But I knew this was my only way to get this all out at once.

I promise you I haven't given up on my stories. In fact, I have been working on bits and pieces, trying to get back in the groove of things. On December 19th, I had my baby boy. On February 28th, I lost my mother suddenly. With those major events, I don't know when I'll be able to get back into writing again. I'm still grieving with the loss of my mom, take care of my little guy and plan a move to New York in less than a month (found out yesterday). I haven't been able to wrap my head around everything and I'm still confused with it all.

Thank you so much for your patience. Maybe once I get settled in NY, I will be able to sit down and write without wanting to cry. This was something my mom has encouraged me to do and it's just too soon to start back up.

If you want to keep up with everything, I'll be on my twitter - labellaleigh

-Leigh


	16. Chapter 15: Age 24 part 2

Chapter 15: Age 24 (…Same day)

"Come on baby… just a little more… you got this!"

"… Arrrggggggggggggg!"

"Ms. Swan, I need you to breathe. Do you hear me?"

"Did you hear that honey? Breathe for me… its almost over!"

"It's not fucking almost over! I've been pushing for over two hours and NOTHING IS HAPPENING!"

"You are! Just a little mor- Ow… OW! Baby… I need you loosen your hand… I think you're breaking it…"

"I'm sorry… oh Edward I am sorry… it just… Ow! My… what…"

"Mr. Cullen, I need you to step out of the way…"

"What?"

"What- what's going on?"

"I need Dr. Davis to get in here…"

"Nurse… what… what is happening?"

"Mr. Cullen, I need you to leave the room."

"I'm not fucking leaving this room! Not until you tell me what is going on!"

"No… please don't go! I'm sorry… I'm sorry for yelling at you…"

"Mr. Cullen, we need to do an emergency c-section. And we need you to go wait out in the waiting room with everyone else."

"You… you want me to leave my fiancé? NO! Not until you tell us what is going on!"

"It's okay Edward… I'll be okay…"

"No… I'm not leaving you…"

"Please, sweetheart… I lo- ow…. OW… I'm… something's wrong… I-"

"Bella?"

"…"

"Bella!

"Mr. Cullen… MOVE!"

"BELLA! Get- get your hands off me… BELLA!"

"Mr. Cullen! I need you to listen to me! We need to get this baby out… Mr. Cullen… I need your approval."

"My approval for what!"

"If we cannot save both… we need… Do you hear me…Mr. Cullen?"

"What?"

"We need to know now… your fiancé or the baby sir. Who do you want us to focus on?"

"The… I mean… my fiancé… she… no…the baby…"

"We need an answer, Mr. Cullen."

"Bella… I choose Bella…"

… _**Hang in there… **_

_**Oh… and I'm back! Thank you everyone for your support. I'm back to writing but I'm still settling in my new home. So I'm posting whenever I get free time.**_

_**And I need your help so my baby boy can win a photo contest on – Please go to this link and vote for my baby boy =) **_

_**http : / / photos . parents . com / parents – cover – contest – 2012 / 17 / 2012 / 4649**_


	17. Chapter 16: Age 24 Part 3

Chapter 16: Age 24 Part 3 (3:15am)

"I can't believe this is happening. We were getting ready to go and I couldn't stop long enough to notice."

"Edward, you can't beat yourself up for it. You didn't know-"

"But I should have! Bella was complaining about her back all morning. I should have taken her to the hospital the moment she said something about it!"

"You know she's been having Braxton Hicks for weeks now. You can't blame yourself."

"And what do I do now?"

"We pray my son. All we can do is pray."

"Mom, I-"

"Mr. Cullen? She's ready for you."

"It's alright Edward, go to her. We'll be right here."

"Thanks mom, for everything. God I'm so tired."

"I know sweetheart. Give her a kiss for us."

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, I'm coming."

_**Still with me? Breathe…**_

_**Don't forget to vote for my son in the Parents Magazine Cover contest… ;) You can vote daily and the link changes every day… I'll post the link on my twitter daily. Thanks again :) **_

_**Photos . parents . com / parents – cover – contest – 2012 / 17 / 2012 / 2272**_


	18. Chapter 17: Age 24 Part 4

Chapter 17: Age 24 Part 4 (3:45am)

"Oh sweetheart, you had me so worried. I think you have half of Saratoga in that waiting room. I know it will be too soon, but I know they are excited to see you."

"…"

"I almost thought I lost you. I don't think I've ever been so scared."

"… ehhh…. eh eh…"

"Shhh baby girl, daddy's got you now. I'll never let you go. Don't you ever worry."

"…"

"That's it baby girl. Go back to sleep."

"…"

"Get some rest sweetie; you have a big day ahead of you. You're going to meet your momma very soon, I promise. Just close your eyes. _Baby mine, don't you cry-"_

_**:::::::::::: **_

**See? I'm no baby killer… especially when I'm enjoying my precious 5 month old. **

**I'm back! I have a few recommendations for you, so here you go:**

**My awesome friend and neighbor started her own story. It's only one chapter right now but I adore it already. **

–**Becomes a Swan by **nicoli196 www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/8165888/1/ - So please go right on over and give her some love. She's been a big life saver of mine since we moved to NY.

And here is another one that Nicoli actually recommended and I had to share,

**-**** Vince te ipsum** by MinaBR www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/8136940/1/

Make sure you let them know I sent you to them =)

3 Leigh


End file.
